FourSixTen(baby)
by Dauntlessbrave01
Summary: Tris and Tobias are a happy married couple. They find out their starting their own family and can't wait. With new challenges and adventures they realize, a new chapter in their life began. Everyone is alive, but Al.
1. FourSix

*In Chicago the war never happened and Tobias and Tris are still together. They just got married a few months ago.*

It's five a.m. and Tris is hugging the toilet in her and Tobias's apartment. "Stiff are you Ok?" Tobias asks looking into the bathroom. "Hey you were a stiff too and I'm fine I think it's something I ate." Tris answers.

"Are you going to be OK enough to train the initiates?" he questioned. "Yes I'm sure, who else is going to scare the transfers." she laughs wiping her mouth with her sleeve. She gets up from the floor and decides to shower before breakfast and when the initiates come.

Still after the shower she is on the floor hugging the toilet again. "After training today I want you to see a doctor." Tobias says in a concerned voice. "OK." Tris says pouting.

She forces herself to get dressed into a black tank top that showed off her crows with black jeans and black boots. She manages to apply a coat of makeup on her face. Then she puts her hair back into a tight ponytail.

She walks out to the dining hall with Tobias and meet up with their friends. Christina and Will are training the Dauntless-born and they are expecting their first child in a few months. Uriah and Marlene are sitting next to them and Marlene is half asleep. Lynn is on the other side of the table with Shauna and Zeke next to her. "What happen to her?" Tris asks as she sits next to Marlene and flicks her on the head.

"She stayed up and watched three movies that were all two hours long." Uriah complains.

"Oh yeah, where you when this was happening?" Tobias asks.

"She was using me as a pillow, but I fell asleep during the first one I swear." he yells.

"No you didn't you were crying during the second." Marlene says during yawns. Everyone laughs as Uriah's face turns bright red. Tris grabs a muffin from the center of the table eats it in a few bits. As she goes to get another Christina asks, "Are you ok Six?"

"Yes I think I'm fine." Tris mumbles between bites. The group starts to divide as Marlene and Uriah have to go to fence protection, Lynn is working on her part-time job at the tattoo parlor, and Shana has to get the younger children of Dauntless on the train to go to school, Zeke decides to join her. Then it was only Tris, Tobias, Will, and Christina.

"Ready to scare some initiates?" Will jokes.

"Please they should be scared to even look at me." Tobias says with great pride. That earns him a slap from Tris. "And they should be scared of Six too." he cries holding his cheek. "Much better." Tris says with a goofy smile on her face.

They all walk down to the far end of Dauntless to the net. "I don't hear it yet." Will says quietly listening for the train. "I do." Tobias yells over the loud noise rushing into the tunnel. Screams and loud laughs erupt from the building above.

After about five minutes Eric should've finished his speech and the first was coming soon. Then a scream comes followed by a body. The person had grey Abnegation clothes on. Tobias helped the person off. It was a girl with black hair.

"Name?" Tobias asks.

"Emma." The girl answers.

"Ok first jumper Emma!" Tobias yells followed by whoops and screams of happiness.

Jumping Order

1\. Emma(transfer)

2\. Brandon(Dauntless-born)

3\. Fawn(Dauntless-born)

4\. Lindsey(transfer)

5\. Josh(transfer)

6\. Carl(transfer)

7\. Abby(transfer)

8\. Bri(Dauntless-born)

9\. Lexi(transfer)

10\. Jia(Dauntless-born)

This year there were forty-three initiates. Twenty were transfers a record high for Dauntless. Once all the jumpers were down and counted the two couples stood in front of them. "All initiates," Tobias screams, "if you are a transfer you're coming with me for a tour, if you're Dauntless-born I don't think you need a tour, but you're with Christina and Will." Christina and Will lead the group of Dauntless-born to Chasm for free time. "Ok now that's settled I'm Six and that's Four." Tris yells over the tiny whispers.

"Like the numbers?" A boy with Erudite blue asks. "Yes and is there a problem with that?" Tris snaps as she faces the boy. "What's your name?" She asks.

"Why should I answer to someone shorter than me. "he laughs, but is short lived as Tris whips out a knife and holds it to his throat. "Now before I ask again what's your name?" she demands. "Josh." he cries.

"Four when did he jump?" she asks turning to face Four.

"Fifth." he responds looking at the list. "Fifth, fifth, I was the first jumper in my initiation and I placed first in my class." she boasts. She backs away starts leading the group to their dorm. "This where you will be staying." she says, but checks her watch. "Four I have to go the appioment." Tris says.

"Ok I love Six." he smiles

"I love you Four" she laughs. She gives him a goodbye kiss and walks off to hospital.

"Tris Eaton." she says to the lady at the front desk. "Room 218." she answers not looking up from her computer.

Tris walks down the hall to the room and sits in the bed. "Tris Eaton?" the doctor asks.

"Yes I'm her." Tris responds. "Ok I'm Dr. Nolan's." The tells her, "So you are having stomach problems?"

"Yes for about two months." Tris says.

"Why don't you take this." Dr. Nolan's stated going through the cabinets and handing her a pregnancy test. "The bathroom two doors down." The doctor tells her.

Tris returns a few minutes later with test in her hand. The doctor timed it and said, "Look at it now, one line means no, two mean yes." Tris shakes her head and looks at the test, two lines. She's pregnant.


	2. Fighting

Tris stares at the wall in horror what is going to tell Tobias. He's training the transfers without any worry. "Are you Ok?" Dr. Nolan's asks. Tris quickly shakes her head and lets her mind wonder about what the child would look. Would it have her blond hair and Tobias's eyes or Tobias's black hair and her blue eyes. Or maybe a mix of both.

"How far along am I?" Tris wonders. "Only an ultrasound can answer that." Dr. Nolan's explains. The leads Tris down hall to another room with ultrasound things. Tris lays on the bed as the doctor puts a type of clear gel on her stomach.

"Looks like you're two months along." The doctor tells her, "You can find out the around month five." Tris shakes her head as she stares at the screen. A tiny body was curled in the middle of the screen. Once the doctor was done she wiped the gel off and sent Tris on her way.

Tris decided to tell her friends and Tobias at the same time. She choose to go back to her apartment until dinner. Tris laid on her bed, rubbing her belly watching the alarm clock tick away time.

Finally it was five o'clock and dinner had just started. She cleaned herself up and reapplied her makeup. As she pasted dorm of the transfers she noticed Emma sitting on her bed. "Hey Emma are going to dinner?" Tris asks. Emma looks up at her and says, "Yes in a fe minutes Six." Tris questioned what could be wrong with Emma.

"Is something bothering you?" asks Tris sweetly.

"I've be trying to understand why you're Six and Four is called Four." Emma tells her. "Oh I can explain that, I'm called Six because I have six fears. Four has only four fears." Tris explains. She stared wide-eyed at her. She then get's up and headed out the door.

"Thanks for telling me." Emma says. Tris shakes her head and for the dining hall. There at the same is Tobias and her friends a knot formed in her stomach. She sat down next to Tobias and he pecked her on the cheek.

"Hey guys I have something to tell you," Tris says as everyone quiets down, "I'm pregnant." Everyone reacted different. Uriah and Marlene were a little slow to react from lack of sleep, but they stare wide-eyed. Christina smiles and Will yells congrats. Lynn had just arrived and Christina explained it to her and she had a huge grin on her face. Shana hugged Tris and Zeke patted Tobias on the back.

Tobias on the other hand was also wide-eyed and his jaw had dropped down to the floor. Fear fell over over Tris as she thought that Tobias didn't want the baby. Then he laughed and kissed her. "I can't wait." he says. They all yell happily which gets the attention of the other tables.

"Christina when are finding out the gender?" Tris asks her friend. "In few days." she answers. Once they finished eating they all went their separate ways. Tobias takes Tris's hand as they walk down to their apartment. "I can't believe there's a mini Tris or Tobias running around." he laughs.

"Neither can I." Tris smiles.

"I just hope I don't mess the kid up." Tobias whines.

"You won't" Tris promised. They continue into their apartment and start making a list of some things they need to buy before they baby was born. They decided to get a black crib because it goes with Dauntless.

Later that day they go to store near the tattoo parlor. They gather a few things like a crib and a changing table.

The next day they are up bright and early to wake up the initiates. Tris had planned the fighting the groups that day.

Emma vs. Lindsey

Josh vs. Carl

Abby vs. Lexi

Kelly vs. Fred

Zach vs. Sam

Riley vs. Amanda

Jimmy vs. Ben

Matt vs. Elizabeth

Mary vs. Jack

Devon vs. Evan

Tris and Tobias walked into the room and yelled up initiates. All of the initiates groaned as they dressed. Once everyone was dressed and in the training room the fights began. Tris had to drag five initiates out of the training room.

The winners were Lindsey, Carl, Abby,Fred, Sam, Amanda, Ben, Matt, Mary,and Devon. Emma the one from Abnegation had a bloody nose. The worst injury was a broken wrist for Elizabeth from Candor.

**Thanks for the reviews. So for so go!**

**Boy- 1**

**Girl- 1**

**Twins- 0**

**Don't forget to give names when you review. Don't forget to give genders and names for Christina and Will's baby!**

**SHOUT- OUT TO JAYDEN! Thanks for the great names!**


	3. Fear Simulator

The next three days were crazy. Marlene and Uriah had told everyone they were expecting their first child, too. The initiates would have to go through both Tobias and Tris's fears since there weren't enough fears. In the morning before the initiates faced their fears. Tris and Tobias joined their friends at the dining hall. "Ready to show them your fears." Christina laughs knowing she doesn't have to show the Dauntless-born her fears.

"Yes." Tris mumbles under her breath as she forks food into her mouth, "This child loves food." She glares at Tobias's who scarfing down his food. "What?" he blurts spitting some food out. "The kid going to be just like you." she snaps.

Marlene was dead to the as she had her face planted in a bowl of oatmeal. "What happened to her, did she stay up watching movies again?" Lynn asks.

"No she was throwing up like every twenty minutes." Uriah groans as he lifts Marlene head off the bowl wipes it clean. Everyone laughs as her head falls back into the bowl.

"We have to leave." Christina announces. Will, Christina, Tris, and Tobias go down to fear simulator. Tris and Tobias check all the computers and call Emma. "I'm ready to see your ten fears Four and Six." she tells them. Tobias injects her with serum. Once in the simulation, Emma does great getting over the fears in under twenty minutes. She smiles as she comes out of the simulation. "I understand the whole Four and Six thing completely now." she says with a smile.

As soon as she exits Christina and Will come into the room. "We just finished the simulations and it's time to see the gender of the baby." Christina squeals. The leave the room go different ways as Christina and Will go to the hospital. At dinner they are announcing the gender.

Later that day when Tris is off to meet Tori for a talk she stops at the dorm where Emma is sitting outside. "Hi Emma." Tris says sitting next to her. "Oh hi Six." Emma mumbles back.

"Everything Ok?" Tris asks. "The others are gossiping about you and Four," Emma explains, "They think you're pregnant." She bends her head to stare at the ground. "They think this because?" Tris questions.

"Something they same in the simulation." Emma tells her. "What was that exactly?" Tris demands. "Well in two different fears, I guessing one was from each of you, we had to shoot a baby." she whispers.

"I only fear shooting my family and Four fears shooting innocence," Tris says, "We don't fear shooting the child we're having." Then it hits her, they fear the child's life. "So you are having a baby?" Emma asks bringing Tris back to the present. "Yes Emma, now tell everyone it's the truth." Tris says standing up and brushing herself off.

A few minutes later she gets to the tattoo parlor and waits for Tori's shift to end. "There's my favorite Stiff." Tori laughs as she comes out from the back. "The one and only." Tris grins as she hugs Tori.

"And now a baby Stiff, just what Dauntless needs." Tori jokes. "Yep and I can't wait." Tris giggles. Tori and Tris find a place to sit on the ground in the Pit and talk. "There's something going on." Tris whispers.

"What?" Tori asks in a hushed voice. " Mine and Tobias's fears changed we both fear shooting the child." Tris cries. "That's not good, so now he's five and your seven?" Tori asks trying to not make it a joke.

"No our just changed, I added the baby to shooting my family fear and Tobias made the baby his shooting innocence." Tris explains. "That's not good, but I have to leave to go to dinner just explain it to him. Bye!" Tori tells Tris as she jogs off.

As Tris walks to dining hall she questioned why the fears had changed so fast. Then two hands tickle her sides and she starts laughing. She turns to see Tobias who says, "Ready to find out Will and Christina's baby gender?" he asks between laughs. "Yes I need to know what color to buy presents in." Tris says.

When they were in the dining hall they sat next to Christina and Will. Soon there was only silence at the table and everyone is staring at Will and Christina. "What?" Christina screams breaking the silence. "Tell us!" Lynn yells pounding her fists on the table making a few cups bounce. "Ok Lynn look in this." Will says pulling out a white piece of cloth, "What color paper is on the inside?" Lynn slowly unwraps the paper and the she screams, "Girl!" Every girl at the table whoops as the guys stare wide-eyed.

"I lost to my wife!" Tobias and Uriah yell at the same time.

**Yep Christina and Will are having a girl so now I picked out some names I thought would suit their baby. Now another thing do you think Emma's Divergent? I'll give a shoutout to a person who guesses the right one and gives a reason. So this chapter shoutout goes to ellie2297 great review and thanks for the little tip. So here are the names...**

**1\. Willow**

**2\. Ali(Alison)**

**3\. Caiti **

**4\. Rose**

**5\. Hannah**

**The voting totals for the gender of Tobias and Tris baby gender are still open for another chapter. **

**Girl- 2**

**Boy-3**

**Twins-0**

**Now I would like for you to also give gender and names for Marlene's and Uriah's baby. You have three chapters for the gender and five for the names.**


	4. Baby Names and Games

Uriah and Tobias both glare at Will madly. "What?" Will asks. "The fact that you owe me a night on the couch." Tobias yells. "I have to clean the bathroom after Marlene starts throwing up!" Uriah screams. They sat through dinner with out a problem expect, when the boys would complain to their wives. After dinner Tobias and Tris return to their apartment. Tris quickly gathers Tobias's pillow and blankets. She places on the couch. "Do I really have to?" Tobias asks. "Yes you lost a bet." she shouts. He then mumbled words as he pulled the blanket up to his chin and turned to face the couch. "Good night big baby." Tris says in a baby voice. She then goes in bed herself for tomorrow was month three in her pregnancy. Month Three (Mood Swings) Tris wakes up to find she has no more morning sickness. She happy to find that stage gone, but is wondering what the new one was. As soon as Tobias walked into the room she went happy to angry in ten seconds. "What did I do?" Tobias asks in horror. Then the mood changes again and Tris is smiling again. "Nothing." Tris says already hating mood swings. She gets dressed for another day of training and tonight is the capture the flag. She laughs as she remembered the time she made Tobias climb the Ferris wheel. "Ready?" he asks. She smiles and joins him at the door. "Yes." She answers. They walk to the dining hall. Only Christina and Will are at the table. "So Four how was your night on the couch?" Will asks with a grin. "Terrible, but I think I'll live." Tobias complains. "Want another?" Tris snaps "No!" he yells. "That's what I thought." she says. Then Marlene and Uriah come through the door. Uriah looks as bad as Marlene does. "What happen to you two?" Christina asks. "Sickness, sickness is what happened to us." Uriah murmurs. "He got sick when cleaned the bathroom and he threw up." Marlene explains. "So Christina and Will any names?" Tris asks changing the topic. "Um why don't we wait till everyone else comes." Christina suggests. A few minutes later Lynn comes in and then Shauna and Zeke come walking in together. They're holding hands. Uriah puts his hands over his eyes and says, "That's worse than cleaning the bathroom." "Morning." Shauna says sitting down. "What?" Zeke demands. "Are you two seriously together?" Marlene questions. "Yes!" Shauna yells. Everyone sits silently, eating. "So Christina now will you tell us the names?" Tris whines. "Sure." Christina says. "The names we like are Alexis Raye, Dakota Riley,and Alice Rose." Will tells everyone. "I love them!" Tris yells. "What's with her?" Will questions. "Mood swings, I'm not a fan." Tobias whispers. "We're gonna need some help here!" A voice echoes through Dauntless. They all get up and go to the chasm. About five Dauntless are pulling a rope out of the chasm. "I wonder who jumped?" Tobias whispers to Tris. "Hey look at Josh and Carl." she says quietly. The two boys are on the bridge, they're faces are battered and bruised. "She's alive!" someone yells. They finally get the body out and Tris gasps to see it's Emma. Tris and Tobias run up to her and sit by her. "Emma what happened?" Tobias asks. He remembers the day he saved Tris from her death. "Those two." Emma whispers her eyes on Josh and Carl. "Does anything hurt?" Tris asks as Tobias gets up to go to the boys. "My wrist." Emma tells her. "Is that it?" Tris questions confused. "I put my wrist above my head when I fell and it broke my fall." Then Uriah and Will help Emma up and walk her to the hospital. Tris, Marlene, Lynn, and Christina walk to the hospital a few paces behind the boys. "What do think Four is doing to them?" Lynn asks. "From experience of Peter, Drew, and Al, probably making them regret doing it." Tris says. Later that day. As it turns out Emma only fractured her wrist. She would be able to continue training. Tris is called to tech room. Once she arrives she sees Tobias with Josh and Carl. They look a little worse than they did earlier. Tris lifts Tobias's hand and sees his knuckles are red and cracked with blood smeared on them. "Really?" she asks raising her eyebrow. Tobias lifts his shoulders and faces the leaders. "These two attacked Emma Yates and threw her in the chasm." Tobias explains. "Do you have any proof?" Max questions. "Yes, both boys and Emma have bruised knuckles and marks matching the knuckles." Tris explains. "That's not enough." Eric tells. "I thought you would say that, so I called a favor from an old friend." Tobias announces. The leader of Candor came into the room. "Yes and I brought some truth serum." Jack the leader of Candor says. "Very well Jack." Max nods. The leader then injects both boys with the serum. "Ask them what ever you want." Jack states as he leaves. Josh and Carl are both in chairs. Tobias paces back and father while Tris sits. "Carl what color is your hair?" Tris asks. "Blonde." he says. "Josh what color are your eyes?" Tris questions. "Brown." he answers. "They're under serum." Tobias states. "Is it true that you attacked Emma?" Tris demands. "Yes." both boys say at the same time. They cover their mouths. "Ok Max you have your proof." Tobias snaps. The five leaders of Dauntless huddle together and talk. After a minute they break apart. "From the leaders of Dauntless, we will not allow these two to continue initiation." Max states. Then four guards come in and take the boys away. "Is Emma able to continue?" Eric asks. "Yes." Tris tells them. Later that Night Everyone was on the train. Four and Six were handing everyone guns, while Will explained the game. "Now two teams and Four you can pick first." Will says. In the past week they cut Lexi, Jimmy, Mary, Evan, Kelly, Riley, Jack, Abby, Zach, Bri, Ivy, Ellie, Hanna, Nia, Paige, Marie, Franky, Fred, Claire, TJ, Jia, Devon, Lindsey, and including Josh and Carl who were cut that morning. "Ok I'll take Emma." Tobias says. "Matt." Will tells everyone. "Avery." "Ryan." "Brandon." "Austin." "Elizabeth." "Steve." "Ally." "Spencer." "Alex." "Ben." "Chloe." "Sam." "Abe." "Brandon." "Fawn." "Amanda." "Gino." Will says. Everyone had their places and Christina and Will's team got off the train first. Once Tris and Tobias's team got off the train they hid at the fairgrounds. "Now we need to hide this." Tobias says holding up a neon orange flag. Tris stares up at the Ferris wheel and thinks for a second. "Hey Four why don't we hide it up there?" She asks pointing up to the Ferris wheel. "Again?" he asks in horror. She sees the pain in his face. "Well me and um Avery can take it up." Tris states. Avery's eyes are wide open and she's shaking her head no. "Are you afraid of heights?" Elizabeth questions placing her casted hand on Avery's shoudler. "Yeah." Avery squeaks. "Well then how about Chloe?" Tris asks looking to Chloe. "Sure." Chloe answers. Tris hands Tobias her gun and takes the flag from his hands. The two girls jog over to the Ferris wheel and begin to climb. Once they reach the beams at the top Chloe ties the flag around a beam. "Look over there." Chloe says when she's finished. Tris turns to see the other team only about two miles away. "They have the flag tied to someone." Tris points out. They both climb down and Tris tells everyone the plan they have. "Ok so Emma and Ben you will hide in the trees closet to the Ferris Wheel. Then Chloe, Brandon, Avery, Spencer, Sam, Amanda, Steve and Austin spread yourselves out. Some of you hide in or around the Ferris wheel." Tris explains to them. "What about you Six and Four?" Emma questions. "We're hiding in the brush over there and we're going to be covered in leaves and stuff like that. So we can get them from behind. But remember everyone look for the person with the flag on them it should be green." Tris tells them. They all then spilt up. A few minutes later everyone is in their places and they can't be seen. Sounds of footsteps come down the gravel road. "Be careful! This could be a trap!" Will yells. Tris sees the glowing light on Will. Moments later the first shots come. Tris and Tobias slide the barrels of their guns out of the cover and wait till more of Will and Christina's team go down. Once there are only eight up Tris and Tobias start shooting. They took down the whole team and Avery pops out from behind a bush and takes the flag from Will. She then waves it in the air Everyone Tris and Tobias's team whoops and yells things like we won and game over! Tris and Tobias flip the cover off of them and smile as they watch the initiates celebrated. Everyone headed back to Dauntless and Emma was asked by a few Dauntless-born to go to the zip line. About an hour later is when the top ten are announced. Once all the initiates were there the list appeared. 1. Emma 2. Brandon 3. Abe 4. Ben 5. Ryan 6. Fawn 7. Matt 8. Elizabeth 9. Avery 10. Chloe **Thank you for all the great reviews! I'm sorry I took so long to finish this chapter, but I had just got DIVERGENT on DVD and I'm obsessed with it! Shout out to Bortzy! **


	5. Baby Ten

Chapter Five

(Two Months Later)

Tris is happy to see her baby bump start growing and thinking about baby. She had an appioment to find out the gender and Tobias was coming too. Tobias is out with Zeke, Will, and Uriah. So Tris is going shopping with Christina, Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna after they find out the gender.

AT THE PIT

Tobias, Will, Zeke, and Uriah are hanging out. "So Four what do you hope it is?" Will asks. "Boy." Tobias states.

"Why do want a boy?" Uriah questions. "I've already have one stubborn girl in my house I don't want to make it two." Tobias says.

"Uh Four when's the thing?" Will questions.

"Twelve o'clock." Tobias answers. "It's eleven-fifty." Will points out. "Crap! See you guys." Tobias yells as he runs to the hospital.

In the waiting room Tris is sitting a chair with her arms crossed. "Late much?" She snaps. "Maybe a little." he jokes. She glares at him and let's out a low growl. "Tris Eaton." Dr. Nolan's calls into the room.

They get up and are led down the room to a room. Tris lays down on bed and Tobias sits a chair next to the bed. Dr. Nolans puts the gel on Tris's stomach and then places device on her stomach. "Ok looks like everything's ok with baby. Do you want to know the gender?" Dr. Nolan's asks.

"Yes please." Tobias states. "Looks like you're having a girl." the doctor announces. Tris kisses Tobias. Tobias stares at the screen, his daughter.

They finish up and leave. "So how are we going to tell our friends?" Tris asks holding Tobias's hand. "Well I like what Christina and Will did, but I want special for her." Tobias says placing his free hand on Tris's stomach.

"How about something like a treasure hunt?" Tris suggests.

"Yeah I like that, but we would need some help." Tobias states. "Well it could be couple only thing, you know Christina and Will, Marlene and Uriah, and Shauna and Zeke, then Lynn could help us." Tris says.

"Sure let's go find her." Tobias tells her. They both head down the tunnels of Dauntless and they find Lynn throwing knives with a bunch of twelve year olds. "Seriously Lynn?" Tobias yells. Lynn then throws the knife she is holding at the head and turns.

"Oh, hey," she calls then she remembers, "What's the gender?"

"Girl!" Tobias tells her. Lynn starts juming up and down. The five kids she is hanging out with are making faces. "Oh yeah this Haley," she points at a girl with black hair and yellow streak is going down her hair, "That's Erin," she points to a the girl next to Haley with blond hair, "That's Jimmy," she gestures to the boy next to Haley with a shaved head, "Dan," she points to the other boy with spiky blond hair, and Brooke." She points to the girl with red hair.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Four and this is Six." Tobias tells them. They shake their heads and turn back to the boards. "What do need my help with something?" Lynn questions

"Yeah planning on how to tell everyone." Tris tells her.

"Ok, don't do anything stupid." Lynn says looking at her younger friends. "We won't." Haley says. "We probably could use their help too." Tris says.

"Do you want to help?" Lynn asks. "Sure." Brooke answers. "I'm in." the two boys say at the same time. "Count me in!" Erin laughs.

"Yeah why not." Haley pronounces.

A hour later everything is done and everyone is in their place. Christina, Will, Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, and Shauna all are in the pit. Brooke comes up to them and hands them a paper. "What is this?" Will asks waving the paper.

"Read it and you'll see." Brooke tells them. She then runs off to go to her next spot. "Will read it." Christina whines.

"Ok ok," he says, "It says, you have found the first clue, the first couple to figure out the birth dates of Lynn's friends Haley, Brooke, Erin, Jimmy, and Dan will get the next clue."

Five minutes later Christina and Will managed to track down Brooke and Haley, Marlene and Uriah found Haley, Erin, and Jimmy, and Shauna and Zeke found Brooke. Christina and Will walked into the training room and found Erin and Jimmy. Once they were told the birthdays, they had to find Lynn.

Will had met Dan before because his brother is Brandon.

They found Lynn chatting up some guys in the Pit and called her. "You have all of their birthdays?" Lynn questions.

"Yes, Haley's birthday is May first, Brooke's birthday is November fourteenth, Erin's birthday is January eighteenth, Jimmy's birthday is July ninth, and Dan's birthday is December twenty-seventh." Will says.

"Ok your next clue is the doctor that told Six and Four the gender." Lynn tells them.

"I know who it is," Christina announces to Will, "It's Dr. Nolan's." They both head off to the hospital and Will asks, "What room is Dr. Nolan's in?"

"Room 224." the lady answers. They then head down the hall to the room and Dr. Nolan's is filling out a chart. "Hello, do you have an appioment?" the doctor asks. "No, but we're friends with Tris Eaton and we'd like to know the gender of the baby she's having." Christina says.

"Oh yes," the doctor says setting down one chart and sifting through a few more, "Look's like she's have a girl and she's due on December twenty-fifth."

"Thanks." Will says.

"Have a nice day." the doctor says as they leave. "You as well." Christina calls back. "This is great!" Christina smiles. "Why?" Will asks.

"Because our daughter can have a friend." Christina shouts.

Later at dinner. Marlene and Uriah look confused, while everyone else figured it out. "We didn't get past the first clue." Marlene whines. Then Tobias and Tris enter. "So any guesses?" Tobias says smiling.

"Girl!" Shauna and Christina yell at the same. Everyone is laughing having a good time until Erin, Haley, and Jimmy come to the table. "Hey guys what's up?" Lynn asks. Erin eyes are glassy and Jimmy's biting his lip.

"We can't find Brooke." Haley tells her.

**Sorry about the cliffhangers, but the story needed one. Thanks for all the reviews, I taken many thought. Some of you might find me adding Haley, Erin, Brooke, Jimmy, and Dan into the story a little weird, but Brooke's disappearance is a part of my master plan mwahahahaha. **

**So now for names. Ten is the nickname the baby will have of course!**

**Christina and Will's baby- Alexis Raye, Dakota Riley, and Alice Rose. (She's going to have the baby in the chapter FYI so choose wisely!)**

**Tris and Tobias's baby- Aria Brooklyn, Maddie Prim, and Ellie Alissa. **

**SHOUT TOOOOO- MaddietheDivergent22! Thanks for the lovely review, you made my day when I read it! I hope you loved chapter!**


	6. A Surprise

Lynn instantly snapped into serious mode. "Where did you see her last?" Lynn asks.

"In the training room." Haley squeaks. Lynn gets up and heads off with them. "We'll go with them." Zeke said grabbing Shauna hand. Once everyone was in the training room, they searched for the girl. Zeke moved boxes full of bullets and finds Brooke. She was knocked out and showed no signs of breathing. "I found her!" Zeke yelled.

Lynn ran over and knelt beside Brooke. "She needs a doctor." Lynn states. Zeke then lifts the little girl off the ground and proceeds to carry her to the hospital.

Haley and Erin are sobbing into Jimmy's shoulders. Jimmy is trying to keep his cool. Lynn and Shauna leads them down to the hospital.

(Two months later)

At breakfast all the girls are eating super fast; expect for Shauna. "How can you guys eat like?" Shauna questions them.

"We're eating for two not one." Tris snapped.

"OK!" Shauna yells.

"Marlene aren't you finding out the gender in like ten minutes?" Christina asks.

"Yeah gotta go!" Marlene called leaving. "And then there were three." Tris laughed.

Later at Lunch

Marlene and Uriah enter hand in hand. "So is there going to be another little girl in this group?" Christina squeaked.

"Nope a little boy!" Uriah yelled. Will and Tobias roll their eyes. "Why are you guys doing that?" Uriah questioned.

"We have to be all protective father for our daughters." Tobias complained.

Later that day Tobias and Tris are in their apartment watching tv and the phone rang. Tobias picked it up. After a little talking he stated, "Christina went into labor." Both of them rushed to the hospital.

Five hours a very shocked Will came into the waiting room. "Christina fine, but we had surprise twins." Everyone gasps and Will motions for them to follow him. Once they were in the room, Christina is holding two little bundles. Tris, Marlene, and Shauna walked over and talked sweetly to the little babies. "What's did you name her?" Tris asks pointing to one in a pink blanket.

"Alexis Raye," Christina stated, "And this Zander Adams."

"Um Christina and I talked about godparents and um Six will you be Alexis's godmother?" he asks Tris, "Of course!" she smiled. "And Four will you be her godfather?" Will asks.

"Sure." Tobias nodded.

"For Zander, Shauna would you be his godmother?" he asked Shauna. "Anything for a friend." she stated.

"Zeke will you be his godfather?" Will asks.

"Yeah." he smiled. Everyone enjoys the little babies for a while.

**So there you have it a surprise baby! Here's their birth certificates.**

**Name: Alexis Raye Name: Zander Adams**

**Birthdate: October 10(8:38pm) Birthdate: October 10(8:40pm)**

**Gender: Female Gender: Male**

**Hair Color: Black Hair Color: Brown**

**Eye Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown**

**Skin Color: Light Brown Skin Color: Light Brown**

**Weight: 6lb. 5oz. Weight: 5lb. 10oz.**

**Length: 20.2in Length: 18.3in**

**Godmother: Tris(Six) Godmother: Shauna**

**Godfather: Tobias(Four) Godfather: Zeke**

**So there you go and I hope you can't wait to see them grow up! Now for Marlene and Uraih's baby names! Tyler James, Alexander Mason and James Harrison. Shoutout toooooooooo- DisneyNerd, you're right!**


	7. An Awakening

A month has pasted and Alexis and Zander are back at home. Lynn has been at the hospital with Dan, Jimmy, Haley, and Erin nonstop waiting for Brooke to wake up. Today Tris is meeting up with Christina to go buy clothes for Zander, Alexis and her baby. Tris got ready and headed out the door while Tobias is trying to build the crib.

She knocked on the door of Christina and Will's apartment. Christina yelled, "Coming!" Moments later Christina opened the door with Alexis in her right arm and Zander in her left arm. "Hey Six." Christina smiled

"Hi Christina." Tris responded. "Can you hold Alexis?"Christina asks.

"Of course, I need practice." Tris laughed. Christina handed Alexis to Tris. The little girl stared up at Tris.

They then head down to the Pit where the clothes store is. Once inside the store, Christina heads straight for the baby clothes and Tris glances around. "Hey Six have about this?" Christina asks using her free arm to hold up a shirt that says 'I'm not aloud to date. Ever.'

Tris laughs at the shirt. "I'm so getting that." Tris states.

An hour later Tris walking out with a denim dress, a daddy's big girl onesies, the thing Christina pointed, a black dress with Dauntless in red sewn onto the skirt, and a stuffed sheep. She walked with Christina back to her apartment.

"Thanks for helping me, bye!" Christina says.

"Sure, bye!" Tris smiles. Tris then walks to her apartment. When she enters the apartment she heads to see how Tobias is doing. He was on the ground in the middle of a circle of things for the crib. "Oh my god!" Tris says slapping her forehead.

"What?" Tobias questions.

"You're still not past step one!" Tris yells.

"Maybe." Tobias squeaked.

FOURTEEN DAYS LATER

At six in morning Tris wakes up to a sharp pain in her stomach and wetness. "Tobias she's coming." she said in horror. "No she's not, she's not due for another month." Tobias groaned.

"She's coming you pain." Tris snapped. She smacked his with her pillow and he got up.

An hour and twelve minutes she gave birth to a premature daughter. Her friends came to see her and the baby. The baby was small so they put her in an incubator.

"What's her name?" Shauna asks. "Aria Brooklyn." Tris told them.

"So now we'd like Christina and Will to be her godparents." Tobias states.

"Sure." Christina and Will say at the same time.

Lynn then came into the room. "I have great news Brooke woke up." Lynn smiled.

"That's great!" Tris cheered.

"But she has no memory of anything, she doesn't know me, her friends or her aunt." Lynn cried. "That's so sad." Shauna whispered. "I know and she's afraid of all guys, she had a seizure when Dan tried to hug her," Lynn tells them, "Her aunt want's nothing to do with her so I'm going to adopt her."

"Well congrats, but I think a thirteen year old is going to be an interesting experience." Christina says.

"And where's baby ten?" Lynn asks. "Over here." Tris stated pointing at her daughter.

**So baby Ten is now part of the picture, after six long chapter of Tris finding out she's pregnant and then finding out it's a girl. Here's Aria Brooklyn's birth certifcate~**

**Name: Aria Brooklyn**

**Birthdate: November 24(7:12am)**

**Gender: Female (Premature)**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Skin Color: White**

**Weight: 4lb. 8oz. **

**Length: 16in**

**Godmother: Christina**

**Godfather: Will**

**And this chapter's shoutout goes to... immadivergent! Thanks for voting for the name and see I didn't kill her!**


	8. Aria's Coming Home

A week has passed and Aria is still in the incubator. The doctors moved Aria to the NICU. Tris is sitting in a chair next to Aria and she has hand in the incubator and Aria is holding Tris's index finger.

Tobias walked into the NICU and sat in the chair next to Tris. "How's our little Aria?" he asked as he kissed Tris. "Better then yesterday, she might be able to go home in about two weeks." Tris tells him.

"That's great and she can celebrate her first christmas at home." he smiles.

"Yep." Tris states. Four hours later Tris and Tobias fell asleep. Marlene, Uriah, Christina with Alexis in her arms, Will with Zander in his arms, Zeke, and Shauna sneak up behind them. "They look so peaceful," Marlene states, "I don't like it."

"Wake up!" Marlene and Uriah yell. "Ahhh." Tobias yells. He flings his arms into the air and hits Marlene in the nose. Tris wakes up a lot slower. "Oh sorry Marlene." Tobias squeaks.

"It's ok." she says holding her nose. Uriah glared at Tobias.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Tris and Tobias are in the NICU watching over Aria as her nurse Ms. Tammy checks her. "Looks like Aria's good," the says, "She can go home today."

"Thank you." Tobias says. Some nurses unplug Aria's machines and open the incubator. "We should show her around." Tris suggests.

"Yeah." Tobias answers. Ms. Tammy hands Tobias Aria and they leave. Aria is awake and alert as she takes in the sounds of Dauntless. They head home and on the way, they run into Peter.

"Oh I knew it!" he yelled, "You're in Dauntless because you bribed him!"

"Four hold Aria." Tris says handing Tobias Aria. Peter has a creepy smile on his face. "Did you promise him a kid if he passed who? Hmm, what's you secret?" Peter demanded.

"You want to know the secret Peter?" Tris questions, "Come here." She signals for him to lean down. He leans down and Tris punches him the nose. "You B****." he snaps.

"Oh man up you baby." Tris says. They head for their apartment and Tobias sits on the couch with Aria. "That was a first." he pointed out.

"What was?" Tris questioned. "You winning a fight." he laughed. "Oh real funny." Tris snaps.

**Thanks for reading! I had been thinking about when I should have Peter make an appearance and now was a great time. I understand that a few people thought Aria should have blue eyes, but on both sides of Tris and Tobias's families they have brown eyes. I'm thinking about a Christmas chapter. In a review you can suggest presents. So that would be for Aria, Alexis, Zander, Brooke, and Hector(Shauna and Lynn's little brother)**


	9. First Christmas and Saying Yes

Christmas morning. At ten o'clock Christina and Will knock on Tris and Tobias. Tobias answers it, "Hey guys." he says. "Hey Four where's Tris?" Christina asks. "In Aria's room." Tobias says. Christina carries Zander and Alexis into Aria's room.

"Hey Chris." Tris smiles. "Merry Christmas." Christina states. "Yeah." Tris mumbles. There's a knock on the door and Uriah yells, "Open the door or I'll knock it down!"

"We should get out there before Uriah breaks my door." Tris laughs. Tobias opens and Uriah comes in dressed in a red suit with a Santa hat. "You look like an idiot." Tris states.

"That's what I told him." Marlene tells everyone.

"But I brought presents for my little nieces and nephew." he says pulling a pack off of his back. "You're a godfather to Zander not an uncle." Will points out. "And you would only be an uncle if Zeke got married and had kids." Tobias says.

"Don't remind me." Uriah mumbles. Someone knocks on the door. Tobias opens the door and it's Lynn, Brooke, and Hector. "I thought you weren't bringing him." Uriah says.

"Yeah I wasn't, but Shauna didn't go to my parent's house to pick him up." Lynn whines. Then there's another knock at the door. "It's open!" Tris yells. Shauna and Zeke enter with piles of presents.

A few minutes later everyone is on the floor. "So how about we give Aria her presents first." Zeke suggests. Everyone shakes their heads. Uriah pulled a chair from the kitchen table and he placed Aria on his lap.

"Oh my god Aria's face." Lynn laughs pointing at Aria. Aria has her eyebrows down to her eyes and her mouth is bent down. "Four take a picture of that." Tris laughs. Tobias snaps a picture of it.

What Aria Got and From Who

Tris and Tobias: Play pen, stuffed cat, and rocker

Christina and Will: Three Dresses and Hair bows

Lynn: Stuffed bunny and Dauntless rattler

Marlene and Uriah: A onesies that says, 'Uncle Uriah is #1' and a mirror

Zeke and Shauna: Necklace with a charm that says , '10'

"Thanks guys." Tris says.

"Now Alexis." Zeke says. Christina places Alexis on Uriah's lap and she starts crying.

What Alexis Got And From Who

Tris and Tobias: Books

Christina and Will: Pink sheets and stuffed horse

Lynn: Dauntless rattler and Dauntless dress

Marlene and Uriah: A onesies that says, 'Uncle Uriah is #1 and a mirror

Zeke and Shauna: Necklace with a charm that says 'A'

"Now for Zander." Zeke states. Will sets Zander on Uriah's lap and Zander starts pulling on Uriah's beard.

What Zander Got And From Who

Tris and Tobias: Play sword and stuffed lion

Christina and Will: Green sheets

Lynn: Dauntless rattler and books

Marlene and Uriah: A onesies that says, 'Uncle Uriah is # 1'

Zeke and Shauna: Stuffed dragon and books

"Thanks everyone." Christina says. "Hector and Brooke next." Shauna says.

What Brooke Got And From Who

Tris and Tobias: Makeup Kit

Christina and Will: Gift card to tattoo parlor

Lynn: Picture of her with Haley, Erin, Jimmy and Dan

Marlene and Uriah: Throwing Knives

Zeke and Shauna: Bracelet with charms of the names of each of her friends

What Hector Got And From Who

Tris and Tobias: Ipod

Christina and Will: Gift Card to tattoo parlor

Lynn: Black t-shirt

Marlene and Uriah: Throwing Knives

Zeke and Shauna: Watch and Combat boots

Once all the adults exchange gifts it's Zeke turn to give his present to Shauna. He opened a small box with a ring in it and said, "Shauna will you marry me?"

"Yes Yes Yes!" Shauna yells. Then Uriah, Lynn, and Hector started crying. "I don't wanna be related to them!" Uriah cried

"We don't wanna be related to you!" They whined back.

Thanks for **reading** chapter nine! The shoutout of the chapter issssssss... -9903! Thank you for reviews!


	10. Mini Uriah

February 13. Everyone is at breakfast. "I'm so stressed!" Marlene whines. "Why?" Tris asks. "Because I'm due any day now." Marlene says.

"Well that's no reason to use me as a foot stool." Uriah complains. "Or me as a back rest." Lynn snaps.

HOUR LATER

Tobias lays on the couch with Aria on his lap. "What are you watching?" Tris asks as she folds clothes. "Uh Dauntless Junior." Tobias says.

"Why?" Tris questions.

"Because Aria likes it." Tobias tells her. The phone starts to ring and Tris picks it up. "Hey Uriah." Tris says into the phone.

"Uriah calm down we'll be there in a few minutes." Tris says. "Ok bye." Tris tells Uriah.

"What was that about?" Tobias asks. "Marlene went into labor." Tris tells him.

An hour later a doctor came out to them. "They're all fine, but Uriah passed out a the sight of blood." the doctor explains. Everyone starts because they didn't Uriah was that weak. The doctor leads them into the room. Marlene is one cot and next to her in another is Uriah. "Hey guys." Uriah says. The girls crowd around Marlene, who's holding the baby. "He's so cute what's his name?" Tris asks. "Tyler James." Marlene answers smiling at the little boy.

**Thanks for reading! I should post the next chapter by next week. **

**Here's Tyler James Birth Certificate**

**Name: Tyler James**

**Birthdate: February 13(12:30pm)**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair Color: Brown **

**Eye Color: Green**

**Skin Color: Light Brownd**

**Weight: 6lb. 7oz.**

**Length: 20.3in**

**Godmother: Lynn**

**Godfather: Zeke**

**So now the shoutout of the chapter is... dcdomain6! Thanks for your review! And to all of you people out there, you can share your ideas about events that should happen!**


	11. Author Note(Please Read!)

**Thank you for reading my story! To make things more interesting, I will hold a contest for the name of the next baby born in the story and a few other things related to some of my other stories and projects coming up.**

** This will test you knowledge on the factions and Divergent in general. Here's the first question...**

**What faction has a tree in their faction symbol?**

**A. Candor**

**B. Erudite**

**C. Amity**

**D. Abnegation**

**Answer every time I have a question at the end of the chapter. Here are the prizes!**

**First Place(Answered all correctly)- Input on my new project "Coming Home", the name of one of the babies, and shoutout**

**Second Place(Answered all, but one correctly)- Input for story "PHS", name of one of the babies, and shoutout**

**Third Place(Answered all, but two correctly)- Shout out and middle name of one of the babies **

**Fourth Place(Answered all, but three correctly) Shout out and middle name of one of the babies**

**Fifth Place(Answered all, but four correctly)- Shout out**

**Sixth-Tenth- Gets shoutout**

**Thanks for reading and new chapter should be up by next week!**


	12. The Wedding

The morning of Zeke and Shauna's wedding. The girls are in Tris's apartment and the boys are in Zeke and Shauna's apartment. "I look stupid." Lynn says looking at herself in the mirror. "No you don't." Christina tells her as she curls her own hair. "Yes I do." Lynn growls crossing her arms. At the wedding. "Do you Ezekiel take Shauna as your bride?" The pastor with a few snorts from Lynn and Uriah. "I do." Zeke states. "Do you Shauna take Ezekiel as your groom?" The pastor asks. "I do." Shauna smiles. "You may now kiss the bride." The pastor tells them. Shauna and Zeke kiss. The younger bridesmaids ahed at the moment. Lynn and Uriah said Ewe.

**Thanks for answering in the contest! The first question is closed for answering and the people who answered my question were gurner028, TheIntelligentDauntless, BeatriceEaton46, MH96, JustSmile46, ToriHarrison, Emijane2010, ellie2297, emm4818, -9903, and Artofskating. You guys are in the lead and the answer was C. Amity. **

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER:**

**Who say this quote: "A brave man acknowledges the strength of other."**

**A. Al**

**B. Max**

**C. Eric**

**D. Four**

**You have until next chapter to answer this question. And now the shoutout of the chapter goes to -9903! Thanks for your reviews**


	13. First Word and Big Surprise

(One Year Later)

"Come on Aria say Daddy." Tobias says. He is on the floor with Aria. "What are you trying to do?" Tris asks.

"Trying to get Aria to say Daddy." Tobias explains.

"She hasn't walked yet and remember the doctor said that she might take a little longer than other kids." Tris reminds him.

"Whatever." he says. He turns back to his little girl and she smiles. "Four it's time to leave." Tris says.

"Okay." Tobias says lifting Aria off the floor.

They enter the hall as Dauntless children chase each other playing tag. "That will be her in a few years." Tris says.

"Yeah." Tobias smiles.

"Dadda." Aria says.

"Did you hear her?" Tobias says, "She said Dadda."

They enter the dining hall and they start to eat. Then Christina and Will come in. They both look annoyed. "What's your problem?" Tobias asks.

"Both Alexis and Zander can talk and they won't stop." Christina complains.

Marlene and Uriah come in next with Tyler. Then Lynn came with Brooke, they both look annoyed. Last, came Shauna and Zeke. "Everyone we have great news." Zeke says.

"You're going to go live in Amity and never coming back?" Lynn asks. "No, I'm pregnant." Shauna laughs. The table goes silent.

**Ohhhh a surprise and a cliffhanger, all in one chapter. Thanks to everyone for answering my question last chapter and the answer was D: Tobias says the quote. The people who got it right were crystalap19, Emijane2010, ellie2297, Bookworn3616(I checked PM and you get credit for last question), midnight-rxse, ZariTheAtari, ToriHarrison, and -9903.**

**Now for this chapter's question:**

**When was Divergent published and released to the public?**

**A. May 1, 2011**

**B. April 25, 2011**

**C. June 11, 2011**

**D. December 13, 2010**

**You have until the next chapter to answer and get credit!**

**Now for Shauna and Zeke's baby! **

**Vote for boy, girl, or twins!**

**And the shoutout of the chapter goes to Bookworm3616! Sorry about the mix up, thanks for letting me know!**


	14. Brooke

Will snorts and Tobias cracks a smile. Uriah then slams his head against the table. "Sorry Uriah, but we were right." Tobias laughs. "Come one everyone needs to see what the deal was." Will tells him.

"What was the deal?" Zeke asks. "It was a bet, Will and I thought Shauna would get pregnant first." Tobias says.

"Well that doesn't apply to that one, that one, that one or tha- ohhhhh." Zeke says laughing. "Who was Uriah referring to?" Marlene asks.

"Lynn." Will laughs.

"Uriah you are so dead." Lynn yells getting up. "You better start running." Zeke suggests. Uriah gets up and runs towards the Pit.

Later that day Marlene and Uriah are in the Pit. "You sure you don't want to see a doctor?" Marlene asks. Uriah's left eye is black and blue. "No I don't want to have to explain this." Uriah murmurs. "What that you got beat up by a girl?" Marlene says.

"Yeah, hey isn't that Brooke?" Uriah asks. Two dark dressed boys appeared behind Brooke. They start punching and kicking. Brooke falls to the ground unmoving. "Oh my god, Uriah go help her." Marlene yells. Uriah quickly runs up to them and grabs the boys by their throats.

"It's not nice to beat up girls." Uriah growls.

"It is when they're cowards." one of them yells.

"It better have not been you two that hurt my niece last time." Uriah snaps. "Your niece?" the other asks.

"Now look at my eye this was from a stupid bet and I wonder what her mom's going to do to you."

A few Dauntless saw what happened and a man lifted Brooke off the ground. Marlene led him to the hospital.

Brooke was awake the next morning coughing up blood. "I feel so bad for her." Shauna says. "Yeah she doesn't deserve this." Tris agrees.

"Where's Lynn?" Christina asks. "Talking to Brooke's doctor." Shauna tells her. "I wouldn't wish what's happening to her upon any child." Tris murmurs. "Where's the guys?" Shauna asks. "I don't know." Tris admits.

Lynn comes to them in the hallway. "They can't figure out what's wrong with her." she states. "How?" Christina questions. "They think it's something internal and they need an Erudite doctor." Lynn growls.

"Lynn?" someone says. The girls turn to see Haley, Erin, Jimmy, and Dan. "Is she gonna be ok?" Dan asks. All four of them are crying. "I don't know guys." Lynn cries pulling the group into a hug.

Lynn, Haley, and Erin sat in the room with Brooke waiting for the Erudite doctor. "I wish that doctor would hurry up." Haley whines her eyes bright red. "Same." Erin murmurs.

The door opens and a doctor enters wearing Erudite blue. "Oh Dauntless," she says surprised, "Were the children playing too harshly."

"No," Lynn snaps, "She was attacked." Just then Brooke's wakes up and starts coughing. "Dear child, we must start now." the doctor says.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! The people who answered the question of the chapter correctly are Bookworm3616, ToriHarrison, crystalap19, 4-feargodalone-6, Artofskating, -9903! The answer was April 25, 2011.**

**Now the votes for Shauna and Zeke kid(s)...**

**Girl- 0**

**Boy- 0**

**Twin Boy/Girl- 2**

**Twin Boys- 2**

**Twin Girls- 0**

**So now the question of the chapter is...**

**What color is Drew's hair?**

**A. Black**

**B. Blonde**

**C. Brown**

**D. Orange**

**There will be two more chapters with questions and one more for the gender. Good Luck!**


	15. Author Note(So Sorry!)

Thanks for telling me! So sorry, I have no clue how that happened! I'll get that chapter fixed and I'll give the question of the chapter now!

What is the last sentence of Insurgent?

A. The video stops

B. Then the shouting begins

C. I clutch Tobias's hand

D. There is a moment of silence like a withheld breath


	16. Pasnycake and a

Two months later. Lynn wheels Brooke out of the hospital. Brooke needs to be in a wheelchair for the next three months. "Ready to go home?" Lynn says.

"Yeah." Brooke answers. Brooke fiddles with the bracelet that Shauna and Zeke got her for christmas. Her red hair tied back into a french braid. "Can I tell you something?" Brooke says her eyes on teh ground. "Yeah what is it?" Lynn asks.

"I had dated one of those boys and I had broken up with him." Brooke tells her.

"That's problably why it happened." Lynn says grimly. They enter the apartment and Haley, Erin, Dan, and Jimmy are sitting on two ratty couches. "Hey Brooke." Erin says as she gets up. She then hugs Brooke and returns to her place next to Jimmy. "Hey guys, what'd I miss?" Brook asks.

(Tris and Tobias Apartment)

"Dadda dadda daddda dadda dadda." Aria says. Tobias scowls at the word.

"Aria please stop." he says annoyed.

"Dadda." the little girl giggles.

"Wanna trade places Tris?" he asks turning to Tris who is in the kitchen.

"No thank you dadda." she smiles.

"Not you too." he whines. She laughs and comes into the living room. Tobias lifts Aria off the floor and sits her on his lap. "Tobias would you want another kid?" Tris aks him.

"I don't know, Aria's kinda a handful." he says.

"Yeah, we'll just wait 'til she gets older." Tris states.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tobias asks.

"On nothing." she sing-songs. He slightly growls and looks down at Aria. She gives him a gummy smile and he laughs."

"Come on Tobias it;s time for lunch." Tris says getting up." Tobias carries Aria. Only Uriah, Marlene, and Tyler are there. "Hey guys." Tris says.

"Hey, guess waht Tyler's favorite word is?" Uriah says.

"What?" Tobias asks.

"Pansycake." Uriah smirks.

"Of course." Tris murmurs. Shauna and Zeke come in followed by Lynn and Brooke. "We have great news." Shauna squeals.

"What?" Tris questions.

"We're having a boy!" Shauna yells. Tobias banged his head on the table laughing. He starts banging his fist on the table and he yelled, "Man I never thought I'd see the day when it came true!"

"Four, I swear, don't you even." Zeke growls.

"Four year ago, my friend Zeke was drunk and he declared that he would marry Shauna and their first child would be a boy!" Tobias laughs with tears in his eyes.

"You really said that?" Shauna snaps.

"Hey you were hammered that night too remember, that's the night we made out." Zeke stated. Shauna's face began to turn red and he stopped talking. "I was at that party." Lynn tells everyone, "You two were hammered."

"I was there too and Lynn I recall you kissing about five different guys." Marlene says.

"Really, because I can't remember seeing you after you left with Uri." Lynn snaps.

"Fine it was two guys." Marlene admits. Lynn rolls her eyes and starts eating. Marlene then turns back to Uriah and Tyler. Both of the boys are covered in Dauntless cake. "Uriah what did you do?" she growls.

"Uh nothing." Uriah answers smiling.

"Well just get cleaned up, we have to take Tyler to the doctor." she says lifting Tyler out of his highchair. "No momma." Tyler states.

"Yes Tyler, you have to go to the doctor." Marlene tells him.

"Dadda!" Tyler screams. Uriah looks at Tyler adn Tyler says, "No!"

"Yes buddy," Uriah says, "We have to."

"He doesn't like the doctor?" Tris asks.

"Nope, deathly afraid." Marlene says.

"Aria's never been afraid of the doctor, just clowns." Tris replies.

**Thanks for telling me about that problem! Here's that chapter that wouldn't work and now it's fixed! So Shauna and Zeke are having a boy and Brooke's ok. Now for the question of the chapter...**

**Who saves Tobias from Jeanine wrath?**

**A. Tris**

**B. Zeke**

**C. Amar**

**D. Shauna**

**This is the last question and if you ****PM the first ten words**** of my story me, you will get extra points of the contest! **


	17. Another

Tris wakes up to teh urge to throw up. Tobias left about an hour ago to go to the control room. Tris finished throwing up and said, "Not again."

Aria came walking into the bathroom. "Momma ok?" she asks. Aria had learned to walk a few days ago. "Yes momma's ok." Tris answers her daughter.

"Ok." she says.

"Momma's gonna call aunt Christina and see if she can bring Alexis over." Tris tells her.

"Aunt Christina!" Aria squeals, "Alexis!" Aria starts clappng and runs out of the bathroom. Tris smiles and gos into her room to get her phone. She calls Christina and waits for her to pick up.

"Hey Tris." Christina says.

"Hi." Tris answers.

"Is somethign up?" Christina asks.

"I don't know, I threw up this morning." Tris tells her.

"Oh my god, Tris did it just start?" Christina questions.

"No it started about two weeks ago." Tris replies.

"Tris don't go anywhere, I'll be over there in ten minutes." Christina states.

"Ok, Aria wants you to Alexis." Tris says.

"K, bye!" Christina says quickly.

"Bye." Tris mumbles. Aria walks past her and Tobias's bedroom with a bag. "Aria what are you doing?" Tris calls into the living room. "I getting toys fo me and Alexis." Aria says. Tris goes into the living room. Aria has about twenty different toys on the floor.

Ten minutes later there's a knock on the door. Tris opens it and Christina is waiting with Alexis in her arms. "Aria!" Alexis squeals.

"Alexis!" Aria screams running to Christina and Alexis. Christina sets Alexis down. Both girls hug and run to Aria's toys. Chrstina opens her bag and hands Tris a box. Tris reads the box and it says 'Pregnancy Test'.

She took the test to the bathroom and used it. She walked out of the bathroom. Christina timed it and said, "Look at it now."

Tris looked at it, two lines, she's pregnant.

**Nothing's like a good chiffhanger right? I think it is. So my contest has officaly ended. Now for the placements...**

**First Place- -9903**

** Prizes: Input on my new story "Coming Home", the name of one of the babies and shoutout**

**Second Place- ToriHarrison**

** Prizes: Input for my story "Panem Prep", the name of one of the babies and shoutout**

**Third Place- Emijane2010**

** Prizes: Middle name of one of the babies and shoutout**

**Fourth Place- ellie2297**

** Prizes: Middle name of one of the babies and shoutout**

**Fifth Place- crystalap19 &amp; midnight-rxse**

** Prizes: Shoutout**

**Sixth Place- Bookworm3616 &amp; Artofskating**

** Prizes: Shoutout**

**And all the people who guessed correctly at least once were AllegianTobias46, FaultInOurStarsDivergentGames, 4-feargodalone-6, ZariTheAtari, gurner028, TheIntelligentDauntless, BeatriceEaton46, MH96, and JustSmile46!**

**Thankyou everyone who played!**

**Now vote for Tris and Tobias next baby!**

**Girl-**

**Boy-**

**Twins-**


	18. Girl's Sleepover

Tris show Christina the test and Christina screams. "Tris you're having another baby!" she yells. "Yes I know, now calm down." Tris snaps.

"KK, but I've got to tell someone." Christina says pulling out her phone. Tris snatches her phone out of her hands. "Hey that's my phone!" Christina whines.

"You'll get it back if you don't let the whole Dauntless compund know within three minutes." Tris says.

"Then how come you're not stopping her?" Christina questions. Tris turns to see Aria on her phone, she hears it ring and Aria puts it to her ear. "Hi daddy," Aria says into the phone, "Mommy is gonna..." Tris whisks the phone out of Aria's hands and hangs up.

"I really need to tell someone." Christina complains.

"Ok Ok, you can tell Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn, but you have to tell them it's girl time." Tris tells her.

"That won't be hard because I was planning for a girl's only sleepover." Christina smiles.

"Really?" Tris questions her.

"Yeah, that includes Aria, Alexis, Brooke. Erin, and Haley." Tris hands the phone to her. After a few minutes Christina says, Shauna will be here in twenty minutes, Erin, Haley, Brooke, and Lynn in twenty five, and Marlene in twenty seven."

"K, we should go grab snacks." Tris says.

"Yeah, some on Aria and Alexis." Christina calls to teh girls. The little girls run out of Aria's room. "Where we going?" Aria asks.

"We're going to get food for a sleepover." Tris tells her.

"Who coming?" Aria questions.

"Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Brooke, Haley, and Erin." Tris says. Aria and Alexis grin. Ten minutes later they come back with three bags full of random junk food. "Aria why don't you show Alexis you new outfit." Tris says as she sets down Aria.

"Yeah!" Aria yells grabbing Alexis's hand and dragging her to her room.

"I'm guessing Aria's going to be the leader of the group." Christina says.

"Yeah I guess, she likes being charge." Tris states. There's a knock on the door ten minutes later and Tris opens it. Shauna comes in with a black duffel bag on her left shoulder. "Hey Tris." she says as she comes in.

"Hey Shauna, Christina's in the kitchen and Aria and Alexis are in Aria's room." Tris tells her.

"K, did you tell Four that the guys are meeting at mine and Zeke's apartment for some stupid thing?" Shauna asks.

"Uh not yet and what's some stupid thing." Tris says.

"Well Zeke didn't want to call it a 'Boy's Sleepover' so he called it Man Time." Shauna explains. "K, I'll tell Four when he gets home." Tris laughs. Shauna walks into the kitchen and Tris follows. The three girls talk until Alexis and Aria come out of Aria's room. "Auntie Shauna!" both girls scream.

"Hi sweeties." Shauna says to the little girls.

"Are you sleeping over?" Aria asks.

"Yes Aria, I'm sleeping over." Shauna smiles. Someone starts knocking on the door and Alexis and Aria runto answer it. Tris quiclky follows behind them. She opens the door and Lynn, Brooke, Haley, and Erin. "Brookie!" Alexis yells.

"Lynn!" Aria squeals. The four giels come into the apartment. Two minutes later Marlene arrives and all the girls head into the living room. Aria sits on Erin's lap and Alexis sits on Haley's.

"So why don't we go around the circle and everyone say something important that just happened." Christina suggests looking straight at Tris. Tris then glares at her and the rest of the girls murmur in agreement.

Then the front door slams and Tobias yells, "Tris I'm home!" He walks into the living room and stops seeing all teh girls in his home. "Daddy!" Aria yells getting up and running towards Tobias. "Hi princess." he says lifting her up and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Aria giggles and Tris gets up and Tobias kisses her.

"Did you forget to tell me something?" he asks.

"Um ok, I'll just get my stuff." he says setting Aria down and she she runs back to Erin. Tobias heads into his and Tris's bedroom. A few minutes later he comes back out with a bag and kisses Tris and says, "Have fun, bye!"

Once he's out the door Tris returns to her place in the circle. "Christina why don't start since you suggested it." she smiles. Christina rolls her eyes.

"Well Will's sister just got engaged," she says, "Marlene you next."

"Ok uh Uriah just got moved up to a higher job." she smiles, "Lynn your turn."

"Fine I started dating a boy." she murmurs.

"No way, who?" Marlene yells.

"Austin Parker." Lynn smiles.

"Oh I know him," Shauna says, "He was in the initiation a year after me."

"Brooke." Lynn says.

"I don't need my wheelchair in a few weeks, Erin you next."

"I broke up with my boyfriend." Erin state. "Your turn Aria."

"I got new toff." Aria says pointing to a tooth, "Alexis."

"I learned a new word." Alexis says.

"What word?" Haley asks.

"Daddy says I not say it." Alexis says.

"So it's that type of word." Haley states and Alexis shakes her head.

"Ok so I guess I'm next, well I scared the crap of an Erudite." she says, "Shauna."

"We're naming the baby Jake." Shauna tells them.

"Is there a middle name?" Tris questions.

"We're not sure yet," Shauna says, " Tris your turn."

"Ok." Tris whispers, "I'm pregnant."

"No way!" everyone yells.

"Yeah, so why don't we just watch the Hunger Games once Aria and Alexis go to bed." Tris says. Everyone agrees and by that time Alexis and Aria are already asleep. Christina and Tris take them into Aria's bedroom.

Once they come back out, Tris turns on the tv and they watch the Hunger Games until they fall asleep

**Thanks for reading! The shoutout goes to -9903 and I used the name Jake for the baby!**

**Girl- 1**

**Boy- 5**

**Twin Boys- 2**

**Twin Girls-2**

**Boy/Girl Twins- 1**

**Triples- 1**


	19. Daddy Knows

The next morning Tris wakes to the sound of laughter. She opens her eyes and Aria is staring back at her. "Morning baby girl." Tris says quietly.

"Good morning Mommy." Aria giggles. She looks around and Brooke, Erin, Haley, and Alexis are up. Aria has her sheep that Tris got her in her right hand and a red marker in the other. She glances over at Alexis and she has blue and green markers in her hands. "Oh no." she murmurs. She pushes Christina with her foot. Christina gets up and she has blue and green lines on her face.

"Tris your face." Christina shrieks.

"Chris your face." Tris yelps. They get up and run into the bathroom. Tris has red covering her face. "Please tell me that this is washable." Christina says.

"No we bought permeant markers for a one year old, yes it's washable." Tris answers. They both start washing the marker off their faces. After ten minutes they got all the marker off. When they walk out Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn are awake.

They all have marker on their faces. Tris and Christina are trying not to laugh as the three look at each other. "Lynn your face!" Shauna shouts.

"My face what about your face!" Lynn screams back. Aria and Alexis must've been feeling creative when they colored Marlene's face, she has a blue heart on her left cheek that is filled in with green and a bunch of stars placed all over her face. "Marlene!" they both yell.

Then the three run towards the bathroom and wash their faces. "God you two control your kids." Lynn snaps. "Uh they did it our faces too." Tris says. Lynn just rolls her eyes. Tris checks the clock and it's 9:30. "Time for breakfast." she tells them. All the girls exit the apartment and head to the dining hall. "Now no one them." Tris says.

"Fine." Christina sighs. They enter the dining hall. The boys are at the table. "Daddy!" Aria and Alexis scream. They run to their dads and climb onto their laps. "Mommy!" Zander yells grabbing onto Christina's leg. Tris stifles a laugh as Christina lifts up Zander. "Hi Zandy did you have fun?" Christina asks.

"No." Zander answers.

"Why buddy?" Christina asks.

"Uncle Zeke scared me." Zander says.

"He's the perfect Dauntless child." Tris laughs.

"Oh shut up Six." Christina snaps.

(After Breakfast) Christina, Marlene, and Tris took their kids shopping. "Hey Tris why don't you get this for Aria." Chrisitna says holding up a shirt that says 'Big Sister.'

"That might work." Tris says taking the shirt from Christina. They left once they got a few more things. "Are we gonna tell Daddy?" Aria asks.

"Yes baby, we're gonna tell Daddy." Tris answers her. When they got back to their apartment Aria ran into her room and Tris got a snack for her.

"Aria come eat your snack." Tris calls.

"Coming Mommy." Aria yelled running out of her room.

"Here you go." Tris says setting down a plate of apples in front of Aria.

"Thank you Mommy." Aria says. Tris cleans up the living room while Aria finishes her snack. Aria ran into the living room once she was done. "Aria go grab your new shirt." Tris says.

"Ok." Aria says. She got the shirt and handed to Tris. The shirt was black wiht red lettering.

"Aria now when Daddy get's home don't tell him, let him figure it out." Tris tells her. Aria shakes her head.

Moments later the door opened. "I'm home!" he yelled. Aria ran up to him and raises her arms towards him. "Hi princess." he says smiling. Tris giggles at the fact that he hasn't noticed Aria's shirt.

"Hi Daddy!" Aria yells as Tobias lifts Aria into a hug.

"Hey babe." Tris says walking over to Tobias.

They kiss and Tobias says, "Hey, how was your day?"

"Good, we went shopping with some of the girls." Tris tells him.

"Great, I have some news." Tobias says.

"What?" Tris questions.

"Max asked me to be one of the leaders." Tobias answers.

"Really?" Tris says.

"Yeah and since I could be home more with this job I accepted it." Tobias announces.

"Oh my god congrats!" Tobias announces.

"Thanks." Tobias says. Tris glanced at Aria who was still in Tobias's arms.

"I guess now would be a good time for you to look at Aria's shirt." Tris smilies.

"What? Look at Aria's shirt?" he says confused as he lifted Aria to read the shirt, "Big Sist... Tris are you pregnant?"

"Yes." Tris answers. He wrapped Tris and Aria in a hug.

"Daddy I going to have a baby sister?" Aria asks Tobias.

"I don't know maybe a baby brother." Tobias asnwers and Aria's face lights up.

"Yay!" she yells.

"Did you tell anyone?" Tobias asks Tris.

"Yeah the girls at the sleepover." Tris responds.

(Two Hours Later)

The family heads to lunch. At the table are Shauna, Zeke, Christina, Will, Zander, and Alexis. Tris and Tobias sat next to to Christina and Will while Tris places Aria in a highchair next to Alexis. "So did you tell him?" Christina whispers to Tris.

"Yes I told him." Tris answers.

"Great, was he happy?" Christina asks.

"Yeah." Tris smilies, looking at Tobias who was giving Aria some veggies.

"Aria you need to eat these." Tobias tells his daughter.

"No." Aria whines.

"Yes, you have to." Tobias says gruffly. Aria bats her eyelashes and quivers her bottom lip and Tobias melts. "Tris." he says turning to his wife. Tris laughs. Lynn then comes in with Austin and Brooke. Brooke looks annoyed and Lynn is holding Austins hand.

Tobias, Will, and Zeke are trying not to laugh. Austin pushes Brooke's wheelchair to end of the table and leans and says, "You need anything?"

"No." Brooke answers quickly. Austin and Lynn then go to get food.

"Having problems?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah." Brooke answers.

"What?" he questions.

"Austin acts like he's my dad, I understand tha he's dating Lynn, but it's annoying." Brooke complains.

"I'd be careful about what you say, he could become your dad." Christina points out.

"I know." Brooke says.

(After Lunch)

Tobias adn Tris are walking back to their apartment. "Tobias." Tris says.

"Yeah?" Tobias asks.

"Could we go visit Erudite?" she says.

"Why?" he questions.

"I want Aria to meet her uncle." Tris answers.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Here are the tallies for the gender**

**Girl- 1**

**Boy- 9**

**Twin Boys- 3**

**Twin Girls- 2**

**Boy/Girl Twins- 2**

**Triplets- 2**


	20. Uncle Caleb

Tris zipped up Aria's bag and headed out of Aria's room. It's visiting day. Tobias and Aria are in the kitchen. He had made breakfast. "Thank you Daddy." Aria says as Tobias sets a plate of eggs in front of her. "No problem princess." he answers. Tris pecked Tobias on teh cheek and sat next to Aria at the table.

"Mommy can I get my ears pierced?" Aria asks.

"Why?" Tris questions.

"Cause Alexis her ears pierced." Aria says.

"Maybe for your birthday." Tris tells her as she glances at Tobias. He's glaring at her with a look that says 'Don't even think about it.' Tris giggles and Tobias cracks a smile. "Mommy I'm done." Aria says.

"Ok baby girl give me your plate." Tris answers her. Aria hands Tris her plate and Tris sets it in the sink. "Aria go get your shoes and coat on." Tobias says as she gets up.

"Ok." Aria replies running to to grab her shoes. Tobias wraps Tris in a hug and kisses.

"You sure you want to see him?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah," Tris answers, "I'm sure Caleb would like to meet his niece." He shakes his head.

"Daddy! I need help!" Aria yells into the kitchen.

"Coming!" Tobias called back. He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Tris grabs Aria's bag and stuffs a few snacks into it. She goes into the living room too.

(Twenty Minutes Later)

Tobias has Aria on his back as they jump off the train. Aria giggles as they fly midair. They head down the street towards the Erudite sector. Through the windows of the Erudite buildings, there's shock in all of the Erudite's faces. An Erudite woman at the front greets them with a smile. "May I help you?" she says through her teeth.

"We're looking for Caleb Prior." Tris answers her.

"Right away." the lady says dialing a number on her phone. A minutes later Caleb entered te room holding hands wiht a blonde haired girl. Tris has to muffle a laugh, she never thought her brother would date. "Beatrice." he says shocked.

"It's just Tris now and it's nice to see you Caleb." she smiles. Caleb smiles back at her and he notices Tobias and Aria. "Who's this?" Caleb asks.

"Who's that?" Tris questions pointing to the girl next to Caleb.

"This is my wife Madeline, now your turn." he says.

"This is my husband Four and our daughter Aria." Tris answers. Caleb ha a face of horror and shock.

"Y-your married and I-i'm an uncle." he questions.

"Yeah." Tris nods. Tobias sets Aria on the ground an she clings to her father's leg. Tobias leans down to Aria's height and says, "Go say hi."

"Ok Daddy." she whispers. Aria walks up to Caleb and says, "Hi I'm Aria."

"Hello Aria, I'm your uncle Caleb." Caleb tells her. Aria smiles and looks at her mom.

"Uh why don't we go to our apartment." Madeline suggests.

"Sure." Caleb says, leading them farther into Erudite.

(In Caleb and Madeline's Apartment)

Once they entered the apartment, Caleb gestured for them to sit on the couch across from him and Madeline. "How old is she?" Caleb asks looking at his niece.

"She's a year and about a half." Tris says. Aria opens her bag and pulls out her little sheep. She sits on the ground. "She's kinda small for for a one year old." Madeline points out.

"She was born a month premature." Tobias tells them. Madeline and Caleb shake their heads and exchange a few glances. "Is there something you guys aren't telling us?" Tris questions.

"Well Madeline and I are having a child." Caleb explains. Tobuas and Tris stare at eachother and bck at teh other two. "You're kidding right?" Tobias asks.

"No, why?" Caleb replies.

"I found out I was pregnant two days ago." Tris says. Caleb stares wide-eyed.

"I'm going to be a double-uncle? A duncle?" Caleb questions.

"Uh sure, if that's how you want to put it." Tris says.

"Mommy!" Aria calls and everyone looks to see the little girl spilled chips all over herself.

"Come on Aria let's get you cleaned up." Tris says lifting Aria off the ground.

"I'll show where the bathroom is." Madeline says leading Tris down the hall. She opened the bathroom door and Tris sets Aria on the counter. Tris begins to clean Aria off. "How long have you and Four been together?" Madeline asks breaking the silence.

"Uh two years, maybe a bit more." Tris answers. Madeline shook her head.

"Caleb and I met during initiation." she tells Tris. Tris finishes cleaning Aria and carries her back to the living room. Tobias and Caleb are talking about the factions. "Four it's getting late and you have a metting with Max." Tris says.

Tobias and Caleb get up and shake hands. "Bye little Aria." Caleb says hugging Tris and Aria.

"Bye uncle Caleb." Aria says. They then leave and head back to Dauntless.

They enter the compound and head to the dining hall. Everyone is at the table. "I think Aria should tell them." Tobias says.

"Ok," Tris responds, "Aria you want to tell everyone?"

"Yes Mommy." Aria says. They sit down at the table and all the girls are staring waiting for them to say something. Tobias puts Aria on the table and Uriah says, "Uh Four we eat on this table."

"Shut up Uri!" All teh girls yell.

Lynn stands up and yell, "Attention Dauntless Aria has something to say!" Dauntless quickly quited down and stared at the little girl. "My Mommy having another baby!" Aria basically screams. All of Dauntless cheer and clap.

**Thanks for reading, this chapter took a little longer to write, but I had a friend's help**

**Here's the totals for this chapter...**

**Girl- 1**

**Boy- 13**

**Twin Girls- 2**

**Twin Boys- 3**

**Boy/Girl Twins- 3**

**Triplets- 3**

**The shoutout goes to dragon-slayer45!**


	21. Important Note(Contest and Totals!)

**Hey everyone! So I was thinking, it's the time of giving and I'm going to give you a chance to to pick what happens next. So have a Happy New Year! And I'll try updating, before New Year, but please review! The totals for the gender are...**

**Girl- 2**

**Boy- 19**

**Twin Girls- 3**

**Twin Boys- 5**

**Boy/Girl Twins- 5**

**Triplets- 3**

**Also names are starting to be counted. For a holiday contest, the first twenty reviewers get to create a new character for the story. Mainly it would a future friend of the kids or a member of one of the factions!**

**Shoutout to... magicalwolf1213! Thanks your review was so nice!**


	22. Babysitting and Yes!

The next day everyone is at the table for breakfast. Zander and Tyler had a mini food fight and Uriah had gotten invovled until Marlene yelled at him. "You know what we should, have a parents only night." Shauna says. "Well who would watch the kids?" Tris asks feeding Aria a bit of Dauntless Cake. Everyone darts their heads to Lynn and Austin.

"No way, we take care of one teen, and they are four toddlers." Lynn says shaking her head. Austin looks at her and says, "Hey it would fun." Shauna had to hide her laughter. "Ok fine." Lynn states.

"Thanks." most of the parents chorus. Lynn rolls her eyes and leans closer to Austin. After everyone was finished, they headed home. "You owe me." Lynn says to Austin.

"Fine, I'll take Brooke to the doctor's next week." Austin says.

"And..." Lynn trails off.

"And take her to Erin's house this weekend." Austin finishes.

"Ok, you could've stopped at the doctor's." Lynn says pecking him on the cheek.

"No fair." he whines. She kisses him on the lips.

"Any better." she says.

"Yes." he smiles.

(Later that Afternoon)

Someone knocks on the front door and Brooke answers it. Tris and Tobias come with Aria. "Hey Brooke." Tris says. "Hey Six, Hey Four." Brooke mumbles. Aria hops on Brooke lap.

"Hi Brookie." Aria says.

"Hi Aria." Brooke smiles. Brooke leads them to kitchen. Lynn and Austin are talking quietly at table. "Is something wrong?" Tris asks Brooke.

"I don't know, they've been like this for two hours." Brooke complains wheeling out of the of the kitchen with Aria on her lap.

(Hour Later)

"Aria please calm down." Lynn says.

"I want my mommy!" Aria sobs.

"She'll be back soon." Lynn says to Aria as she rocks her back and forth. Aria soon calms down and Lynn sets her on the couch next Alexis. Austin comes out of the kitchen carrying Zander and Tyler. "You know this isn't as hard as you think." he says. "Yeah sure." Lynn states rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, you'd be a good mom." he tells her.

"And you'd be a good dad." she says back taking Zander from him. They kiss.

"Ya I guess this isn't that hard, it would be fun having a family." she smiles.

"Uh Aria's about to spill her juice," Austin says pointing to Aria and Lynn turns. He sets Tyler on the ground and mumbles, "Here goes nothing."

"No she's not." Lynn says as she turns back. Austin pulls out a box and goes on one knee. "Lynn will you marry me?" he asks.

"Yes!" Lynn screams jumping up and down. Austin stands back up and puts the ring on Lynn's finger. They kiss and she says, "I love you."

"I love you more." he says back.

**So Lynn's now engaged to Austin. It's that exciting. Here's the totals for the gender...**

**Girl- 3**

**Boy- 22**

**Twin Girls- 3**

**Twin Boys- 5**

**Boy/Girl Twins- 6**

**Triplets- 5**


	23. Aria's Second Birthday

"Mommy, Daddy wake up! It's my birthday!" Aria screams as she runs into her parents room. She climbs on the bed and begins to jump up and down. Tobias looks at the clock and it says it's 7:00am. "Aria it's 7am." he complains.

"Sooooo. It's my birthday!" she yells. Tris pretends to be asleep, but Aria won't let up. "Fine Aria let's get you ready." Tris says getting out of bed.

"Yeah!" Aria yells. Tris picks Aria and up and carries to the door. "I expect you to be up by the time I get back." she says facing Tobias. "Ok." he murmurs.

"Mommy when is my party?" Aria asks.

"Your party is at one o'clock baby girl." Tris answers.

"But that's so far away." she whines.

"No it's not." Tris states. Aria hops out of Tris's arms and runs to her closet. She opens the door and starts looking through her clothes.

"Mommy that one!" Aria says pointing to a red dress with black lacing over top of it. "Ok." Tris says getting the dress off it's hanger. Tris puts the dress on Aria and they head to the kitchen. Tobias is in the fridge looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Tris asks.

"Nothing." he says pulling out the milk carton. He gets Aria's green sippy cup out of the cabinet and pours some in her cup. "Here you go Princess." he says handing Aria the cup. "Thankyou Daddy." Aria smiles.

They all sit on the couch watching tv for the next hour. "Aria do you want to eat here or go to the dining hall?" Tris asks.

"Here." Aria answers. Tris and Tobias get up and go into the kitchen. Aria follows behind them and she sits at her seat.

They made french toast, Aria's favorite. Aria then headed into her room after breakfast. "I bet she'll love the presents we're getting her." Tobias says.

"Yeah." Tris answers.

"I should go get the cake." Tobias says. He lift and Tris walked to Aria's room to see what she was doing. Aria was busy cleaning her room. Tris was shocked to see her two year old acting so mature.

Tris walks into the room and sits on Aria's big girl bed that Tobias just put in last week. "Mommy look I cleaned up." Aria smiled. "Yeah good job baby girl." Tris says.

"Where's Daddy?" Aria asks.

"Daddy went to get your cake." Tris answers.

"Is it Dauntless cake?" Aria questions.

"Yes," Tris laughs, "It's Dauntless cake." A few minutes later the front door closes and Tobias yells, "I'm home!"

"Daddy!" Aria yells, "Cake!" Aria runs to the kitchen and Tris follows behind her. Tobias sat the cake on the table and Aria looked at her cake. "What's wrong Aria?" Tobias asks.

"It's not big enough." Aria states. Tris and Tobias burst out laughing.

(Aria's Party)

Aria lays on the couch while Tris and Tobias finish setting up. There's a knock on the door. "Come in!" Tobias yells. Christina, Will, Alexis, And Zander come inside. Aria jumps up from the couch and leads Zander and Alexis back into the living room.

A little bit later everyone is at the house. Aria and Alexis are in Aria's room with Brooke. Tyler and Zander are playing on the floor. "Aria Alexis Brooke! Cake Time!" Tris yells. The girls come out of Aria's room and headed into the kitchen.

Tobias lit the candle and everyone started singing. Aria blew out the candle after she wished for something. "Mommy can I have that piece?" Aria asked pointing to the piece she wants. "Sure." Tris says cutting the piece.

"Could've been bigger." Uriah murmurs.

"Great she's part Uriah." Tobias says. All the adults laugh.

"I see no problem with that." Uriah states. Once everyone finishes they go into the living room for presents time. "Who's present do you want to one first?" Tobias asks.

"Uncle Uriah's" Aria says pointing to the big present got her. "Ok." Uriah says pushing the present towards Aria.

"I had no imput for this." Marlene annouces. Aria begins to tear the paper. Once she finishes she yells, "Thank you Uncle Uri!" It's a play kitchen.

"Who's next?" Tobias asks her.

"Mommy and Daddy's." Aria states. Tris hands her letter. Aria opens it and sees words on a paper. She tries to read. "Do you want me to read it to you?" Tobias questions.

"Yes Daddy." Aria says handing it to her dad.

"Ok it says happy birthday baby girl, we're so happy you turned 2! You're such a big girl and you've grown so much since you were a tiny baby. We know you love to dance and you try to handstands like the girls you do, so we thought you'd love to go to dance class and start gymnastics! Love, Mommy and Daddy!" Tobias says.

"Dance class and gymstics!" Aria yells, "Thank you Mommy and Daddy!" She runs up to her parents and hugs them.

"Your welcome princess." Tris smiles. Aria runs to her place next to Alexis on the floor. "Aunt Christina and Uncle Will's next." Aria says. Christina hands Aria the bags. Aria looks inside and pulls out a hair styling kit, and three leotards. "Yay!" Aria screams holding the gold leotard up to her chest.

Alexis places a gift on Aria's lap. Aria opens it and it's a bow belt with her name on it and a half of best friend forever. "Look we're going to match." Alexis says pulling out a belt and the other half of the necklace.

"Christina how did you to get Aria those?" Tobias asks.

"Tris told us girls that Aria's going to start dance and gymnastics last week." Christina tells him.

"Oh." Tobias says.

"I want to open Aunt Marlene and Uncle Uriah's next." Aria says. Tyler pushes the gifts to her. She oepns them and they're modeling clay and dance clothes. Tyler also got her a turtle pillow pet. Aria hugged him and Tobias turned bright red.

Uriah and Zeke are laughing. "Look at his!" Zeke laughs.

"Let me know how you feel when you have a daughter." Tobias roars.

"Don't get all crazy Four." Uriah states. Aria looks at her father confused. "Here you go." Austin says pushing a driveable scooter to Aria.

"Thank you!" Aria smiles jumping on the scooter. Brooke hands a bag and Aria smiles when it's a bag of hair bows. "Oh no her inner Christina is coming out." Tris frowns.

"That's not good." Shauna says. Aria then opens Shauna and Zeke's gift, she gets a playtime picnic set and some more dance clothes.

Zander got her purse. "His inner Christina is showing." Marlene says. Everyone begins to laugh.

After she finished opening the presents Uriah and Tobias carry the paly kitchen back to Aria's room.

While the boys are in the living room, the girls are in the kitchen. "Aria's going to love dance and gymnastics." Christina says.

"Yeah, maybe you have Alexis's do it too." Tris states.

"Yeah they probably love doing it together." Christina says.

Everyone leaves expect for Alexis, who is spending the night. "Four you're out numbered we're watching Frozen, not The Lion King." Tris states.

"I'm always out numbered." Tobias grumbles. He places Frozen in the DVD player and flops down on the couch. Aria and Alexis are laying on the pillow pet that Tyler got Aria.

After the movie the girls are tired and Tris and Tobias put them to bed. Tris and Tobias then head to bed afterwards.

**Thanks for reading, in the story Aria has just turned 2! Here's the final total for the gender of Tris and Tobias baby, next chapter is when I'm announcing the gender! Here's the totals...**

**Girl- 3**

**Boy- 24**

**Twin Girls- 4**

**Twin Boys- 7**

**Girl/Boy Twins- 10**

**Triplets- 6**


	24. Jake

Aria looked over the railing of the Chasm as she held her mom's hand. "This is where Al died." Tris states glancing at the ground. Aria isn't that tall, but she can clearly see over the railing. "Have fun in heaven Al." Aria says.

"Look there's Daddy." Tris says pointing to Tobias.

"Daddy!" Aria screams running to her father. Behind Tobias is two initiates and they both have shocked expressions. It seems that they thought he wasn't married or at least didn't have kids. They both run back to the dorm and are probably telling the others. "Hi Princess." Tobias says lifting up his daughter.

"Hey." Tris says kissing Tobias.

"Hey babe." he answers. They walk to the dining hall and sit down at their normal table. Marlene, Uriah, and Tyler are across from the table. Tyler has his face planted in a bowl of something. Tris and Tobias burst ino fits of laughter. "He's definitely Marlene's kid." Tobias laughs.

"Real funny you two." Marlene snaps.

"It is." They both laugh. The others than come to lunch and everything is well with the group of Dauntless until Brooke storms off. "That's the third time this week." Lynn complains.

"Go easy on Brooke, she's been through a lot." Tris states.

"We do, but if we mention the wedding, she flips out." Austin says. Lynn begins to go find Brooke, but Austin stops her. "I'll go get her, but give her some time to cool off." he tells her. A few minutes later Austin leaves to go find Brooke. Shauna then doubles over in pain. "Looks like Jake would like to come into the world." she moans. Zeke is freaking out more than anyone else. He's very nervous to be a father, or is acting like it.

A few hours later Jake Jameson joined the ever growing family.

(Two months later)

Aria sat on the ground in the living room doinf spilts while Tris and Tobias were watching tv. "Aria it's time to go find out if you're having a baby brother or sister." Tobias says.

"Yes!" Aria yells getting up. She was wearing her favorite shirt that says 'Dance.' She heads to the door.

They're waiting in the waiting room. A doctor comes out and says, "Tris Eaton." The family followed the doctor back to a room.

They began the ultrasound and the doctor says, "Everyhting's fine with the baby, would you like to know the gender?"

"Yes!" Aria yells. The doctor laughs and looks.

"Loos like you're having a baby boy." she announces.

"I got my birthday wish!" Aria yells.

"What?" Tris asks.

"My birthday wish, I wished for a baby brother." Aria smiles. The adults smile. Once they were done, they headed home, so Aria could get ready for dance.

(After Dance)

"Aria you did so good today." Tris says.

"Thank you Mommy." the little girl smiles. Christina and Will appear with Alexis and Zander. "Tell us." Christina snaps. "Tell you what?" Tris aks trying to act confused.

Christina glares at her, "You can't fool me stiff, you're keeping something." Aria turns around and faces the others. "Mommy why won't you tell you're having a-" Aria says as she's cut off by Tobias covering her mouth. "We'll tell you at dinner." Tobias says lifting up Aria and carrying her to the dining hall. All their friends are at their table. Everyone has their eyes on them as they sit down.

"Care to share?" Shauna asks.

"Oh about the baby?" Tris questions, "Oh it's a boy."

"Yes!" Uriah yells, "Girls are still outnumbered!"

"Why is Uncle Uri acting like a pansycake?" Aria asks. Uriah fakes being by the comment. Tyler looks around the group confused. "Then what's my mommy having?" he asks.

"What?" Everyone yells. All eyes land on Uriah and Marlene.

"I knew we shouldn't have told him." Marlene whispers to Uriah.

"Yeah." Uriah murmurs.

"Well we found out yesterday that I'm a week pregnant." Marlene states.

**It's a boy and Marlene is pregnant. So in this chapter Jake was born...**

**Name: Jake Jameson(JJ)**

**Birthday: January 6(4:11pm)**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Skin Color: Tan**

**Weight: 6lb. 6oz. **

**Length: 20.5in. **

**Godmother: Tris(Six)**

**Godfather: Tobias(Four)**

**Here's a special treat check out my new stories Fourty-Second Annual Hunger Games and 59th Annual Hunger Games, first thirty reviews for either of those stories will get a shoutout and a suprise from me Dauntlessbrave01!**


	25. Colton

It's an hour before Lynn and Austin's wedding. "Aria Brooklyn and Alexis Raye come here right now!" Christina yells chasing Aria and Alexis through Marlene and Uriah's apartment.

"No makeup!" both girls scream. They don't want to have makeup put on them.

"Yes." Christina yells. Shuana is able to grab both girls and set them down on chairs in the kitchen.

"Now girls we can do this with or without duct tape." she says. The girls held still long anough for Christina to put makeup on them.

(Wedding Time)

The priest says, "If any person can show why they may not be together- let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

"Uh I-" Uriah starts. Tobias elbows him in the rib cage and Uriah shuts up.

(Two months later)

Tris wakes up with a sharp pain. "Tobias he's coming." Tris tells him. Tobias hops out of bed and helps Tris get up. "I'm fine go get Aria." Tris says.

"Ok." Tobias answers, he leaves for a moment and returns with Aria in his arms. She is asleep and they head to the hospital.

(Hour later)

Tobias walks out of Tris's room and sees all their friends in the waiting room. Uriah is spread out on three chairs and Marlene is next to them. They both are asleep. Aria, Alexis, Zander, and Tyler are on four chairs and are asleep on each others shoulders.

"Guys you can come see them." Tobias says. Uriah falls off the chair, waking up everyone else.

They all walk into the room. Tris is holding a baby. "Hey guys this is Colton Levi." she says. Aria climbs on the bed and lays next to her mom. She looks at her brother and says, "Colton."

**So Colton is born and Caleb and Madeline had their kid, but I didn't write about it. Here's theirs...**

**Name: Colton Levi**

**Birthday: August 9(11:57pm)**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair Color: Blonde**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Skin Color: White**

**Weight: 6lb. 3oz. **

**Length: 20.1in,**

**Godmother: Shauna**

**Godfather: Zeke**

**Name: Devon Izabella**

**Birthday: July 19(2:01am)**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Eye Color: Hazel**

**Skin Color: White**

**Weight: 6lb. 8oz.**

**Length: 20.0in.**

**Godmother: Tris(Six)**

**Godfather: Tobias(Four)**

**So here's my plans for the story, it will go up until Aria, Alexis, Zander, and Tyler's tests. Then a sequel.**


	26. Christmas and New Year

Christmas day everyone headed to Zeke and Shauna's house. Once everyone is there, the kids are sitting on the floor in the living room. "Ok kids which presents do you want to open first?" Shauna asks.

"Auntie Lynn and Uncle Austin's!" the kids yell. Lynn and Austin had the kids their presents. The all rip their presents open.

**~Presents from Lynn and Austin~**

Aria- Doll that looks like her

Alexis- Doll that looks like her

Zander- Action Figures

Tyler- Action Figures

Jake- Giant Stuff Animal Bear

Brooke- Phone

"Who's next?" Tris asks.

"Mommy and Daddy's." Aria says.

"Auntie Six and Uncle Four." the others say.

**~Presents from Tris and Tobias~**

Aria- Pink and Black Leotards, tutus

Alexis- Purple and Black Leotards, tutus

Zander- Play Tool Set

Tyler- Drum Set

Jake- Bath Bubble Maker

Colton- Activity Walker

Brooke- Curling Iron

"I'm gonna never sleep again." Marlene states.

"We'll get earplugs." Uriah says.

**~Presents from Christina and Will~**

Aria- 50's costume

Alexis- 50's costume

Zander- Red Plasma Car

Tyler- Airplane

Jake- Clothes

Colton- Clothes

Brooke Clothes

**~Presents from Marlene and Uriah~**

Aria- Pink Play Tent

Alexis- Purple Play Tent

Zander- Green Play Tent

Tyler- Black Play Tent

Jake- Stuffed Animals

Colton- Play Tent

Brooke- Boots

**~Presents from Shauna and Zeke~**

Aria- Chalk Board

Alexis- Tea Time Set

Zander- Hex bugs

Tyler- Hex bugs

Jake- Clothes

Colton- Clothes

Brooke- Clothes

**~Presents from Brooke~**

Aria- Hair Bows

Alexis- Hair Bows

Zander- Play-Doh

Tyler- Play-Doh

Jake- Rubber Duckies

Colton- Rubber Duckies

(New Years)

Everyone sat on the couch as they waited for News Year. The kids were put to bed a few hours ago, tehy would've never made it to midnight.

"I'm bored." Lynn states

"We could play I Never Had." Uriah suggests. Everyone agrees and sits in a circle. "I'll go first." Uriah states.

"I have never changed faction." He says, then Tris, Tobias, Christina, and Will pu down a finger.

"I have never worn makeup." Will says, Tris, Christina, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene and Uriah put down a finger.

"Really Uri?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah." Uriah says.

"I never have been pregnant." Zeke says and Tris, Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and put down a finger.

"Uh Lynn why did you put down a finger?" Uriah asks.

"Because I'm pregnant." Lynn states.

**Now Lynn is pregnant and so is Marlene. Starting voting for genders of the babies!**


	27. Dance Sleepover

Christina and Will are making breakfast while waiting for Alexis and Zander to wake up. Alexis came to the kitchen first. She had sleepy eyes and her dark was styled in a braid. Tonight Alexis is having a sleepover with all her friends.

"Morning 'lil one." Will says picking up Alexis.

"Good morning Daddy." Alexis says placing her on Will's shoulder.

"She's not a morning person." Christina laughs.

"Neither are you." Will states. Christina rolls her eyes as Zander walks into the kitchen.

"Good morning buddy." Christina says.

"Hi Mommy!" Zander exclaims.

"He's a morning person." Christina smiles.

"Breakfast's done." Will says placing Alexis at her spot. Zander hops out of Christina's arms and goes to his seat.

(After Breakfast)

Alexis has fallen asleep on the couch and Zander is sitting on floor drawin. Will walks into the living room and sits next to Zander on the floor. "What are you making Zandy?" Will asks Zander.

"A drawing for Aria." Zander answers. For a few months now Zander has developed a crush on Aria. Four isn't happy about it at all. "Cool, you can give that to her a dance." Will tells him.

Zander and Tyler take hip hop at teh dance studio Aria and Alexis go to. "Ok Daddy." Zander says.

"We've got to go soon." Will says picking up Zander.

"What about Alexis?" Zander asks pointing to his sister.

"I'm not waking her up, she gets very grumpy." Will states and Christina comes into the living room. She picks up Alexis and takes her to Alexi's room. A few minutes later Christina returns with Alexis, who is now awake.

They headed to the dance studio and Alexis and Zander headed to their friends. Tris is there dropping off Aria and Colton is in her arms. "Hey Six." Christina says walking to her friend.

"Hi guys." Tris says with a yawn.

"Colton kept you guys up again?" Will asks.

"Yeah, he's not much of a sleeper." Tris replies looking down at her little boy.

"Where's Four?" Christina asks.

"At a meeting with the other leaders." Tris answers.

"Is Aria ready for the sleepover?" Christina says.

"Yeah, she babbled about it the whole morning." Tris smiles.

(Later that Day)

Will headed out of the apartment to take Zander to Uriah and Marlene's house for a sleepover with Tyler. While Chrisitna and Alexis got the apartment ready.

Alexis did a couple of cart wheels as she ran through the hall when someone knocked on the door. Teh friends that Alexis invited were Aria, Reagan, Addison, Macie, Sadie, Jojo, Destinee, Tabitha, and Carter. "Hey!" Alexis yells.

(Hour Later)

An hour later the girls were sitting in Alexis's room and they decided to have a dance batle. Carter, who is a girl, had to sit out and judge because she broke her wrist doing a handstand.

-Songs the girls dance to-

Alexis- One Thing

Aria- Blown Away

Reagan- Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy

Macie- Title

Sadie- Here's To Never Growing Up

Jojo- In Summer

Destinee- Just Saying

Tabitha- Popular Song

After they finished their dance, Carter decided that Reagan was third, Macie was second, and Aria was first. They then watched Shrek and fell asleep.

**Thanks guys for still reviewing and reading. These pass couple of weeks have been intense for me. I had dance battles the last two weekends and I've been casted in my school's musical and we have practice every day. Now I'd like to thank everyone for their beautiful reviews, the first 20 reviews will get a chance to have a shoutout and they get to pick a character to become.**

**Here the totals for baby count for Lynn and Marlene...**

**Lynn**

** Girl- 0**

** Boy- 1**

** Twin Boys- 1**

** Twin Girls- 1**

** Twin Boy/Girl- 1**

**Marlene**

** Girl- 1**

** Boy- 1**

** Twin Boys- 0**

** Twin Girls- 1**

** Twin Boy/Girl- 1**


	28. Nothing to live for and Sierra Faith

Brooke, Haley, Erin, Dan, and Jimmy stood in line for lunch that day. "Brooke what are you doing this weekend?" Haley asks.

"I don't know." Brooke answers walking out of the lunch line.

"I'm thinking about having a party." Haley states.

"Yeah Brooke you should totally come." Erin says.

"I'll think about it." Brooke answers.

"What the heck Brooke? You never do anything with us." Haley snaps, her anger boiling over. Brooke places her eyes on the ground. "Yeah why?" Erin yells and the lunch room goes silent. Brooke uses all her power to not break down, to not shut down. "Why can't you answer us, we're your best friends!" Erin states. "No Erin were her best friends, I'm done trying." Haley yells and turns away from Brooke.

Erin looks between Haley and Brooke, she then turns with Haley. Brooke slams her tray on the and gets up. She storms off and Jimmy and Dan stand. "You know what, you two are cowards." Jimmy growls at them and the Dauntless table goes silent.

"Frickn' cowards." Dan repeats. Both boys begin to run after Brooke.

Dan and Jimmy had followed Brooke back to Dauntless, but they lsot her in the pit. They searched everywhere and there was no trace of Brooke. They find Lynn and Austin in the pit as they run by.

"Lynn, Brooke left school after Erin and Haley screamed at her and we followed her here, but we can't find her." Jimmy says.

"I knew they would destory her." Lynn snaps.

"Let's split up and find her." Austin suggests. They agree and all go different ways. Lynn heads to their apartment to see if Brooke is there.

Austin walks towards the chasm and hears sniffles. "Brooke?" he asks. He walks into full view of the chasm. Brook'e small body is leaned over the edge of the chasm.

"Go away!" she screams.

"Brooke think before you do this." Austin says.

"Think about what, there's nothing to live for." Brooke cries. Her sobs echo off the walls of the chams and he walks closer to her.

"What's not to live for?" he aks.

"My best friends hate me, Lynn ingores me, and you are never here for me." she sobs.

"What do you really want?" he questons her. She turns to him and her eyes are full of tears. "A mom and dad." she says.

"Then let me be your dad." Austin tells her. He grabs her away from the ledge and pulls her into a hug. "Just let me be your dad." he repeats.

(A day later)

Brooke sat on the couch at Marlene and Uriah's. She hadn't talked to Haley or Erin, but Dan and Jimmy had been there almost every minute for her. They didn't leave until Austin told them to. She wanted to hang out at Marlene and Uriah's for the day to play with Tyle rand help out.

Uriah came running out of his and Marlene's room. "Baby, coming, now." he states running past her. Brooke lifted Tyler off the ground and Uriah ran past her again. "You want me to take him to my apartment?" she asks.

"Yes." Uriah answers.

(Five hours later)

Uriah came into the waiting room looking white as a ghost. "What happened this time?" Christina questions. "Threw up." Uriah answers. Everyoen begins to laugh.

"Well come if you want to see her." Uriah says leading them down the hall. Marlene sat on the bed with a pink bundle. "Hey, this is Sierra Faith." Marlene says.

"Aw she's so cute." Shauna cooes.

"Baby sister?" Tyler asks Brooke's arms.

"Yes Tyler this is your baby sister." Uriah answers taking him from Brooke and setting him on the bed. Tyler climbs next to his room and looks at his sister. "Sierra?" he asks.

The baby opens her eyes and looks at her brother. "I your brother Tyler." he tells the baby. She smiles at him and he smiles back.

**Name: Sierra Faith**

**Birthday: January 23(4:00pm)**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Skin Color: Light Brown**

**Weight: 6lb. 3oz. **

**Length: 20.0in.**

**Godmother: Tris(Six)**

**Godfather: Tobias(Four)**

**Here's the the totals for Lynn and Austin's baby**

**Girl: 0**

**Boy: 2**

**Boy/Girl Twins: 3**

**Boy Twins: 1**

**Girl Twins: 1**


End file.
